firefandomcom-20200223-history
Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service
Area Served Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service protects the Halifax Regional Municipality. The department operates 51 fire stations protecting 430,512 people over an area of 5577 square kilometres. 'History' The Halifax Regional Municipality was formed in 1996 through the amalgamation of the cities of Halifax and Dartmouth, the town of Bedford and the Municipality of Halifax County. Numerous fire departments were merged to create the Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service: *Halifax Fire Department *Dartmouth Fire Department *Bedford Fire Department *Bay Road Volunteer Fire Department *Beaver Bank-Kinsac Volunteer Fire Department *Black Point Volunteer Fire Department *Chezzetcook Volunteer Fire Department *Cooks Brook & District Volunteer Fire Department *Dutch Settlement Volunteer Fire Department *Eastern Passage / Cow Bay Volunteer Fire Department *Goffs Volunteer Fire Department *Grand Lake / Oakfield Volunteer Fire Department *Hammonds Plains Volunteer Fire Department *Harrietsfield-Sambro Volunteer Fire Department *Herring Cove & District Volunteer Fire Department *Lake Echo Volunteer Fire Department *Lakeside Fire Department *Lakeview / Windsor Junction / Fall River Volunteer Fire Department *Lawrencetown Beach Volunteer Fire Department *Meagher's Grant Volunteer Fire Department *Middle Musquodoboit Volunteer Fire Department *Mooseland Volunteer Fire Department *Moser River & District Volunteer Fire Department *Mushaboom Volunteer Fire Department *Musquodoboit Harbour Volunteer Fire Department *Ostrea Lake/Pleasant Point Volunteer Fire Department *Oyster Pond Volunteer Fire Department *Prospect Road & District Volunteer Fire Department *Sackville Fire Department *Seabright & District Volunteer Fire Department *Sheet Harbour Volunteer Fire Department *Tangier & Area Volunteer Fire Department *Three Harbours Volunteer Fire Department *Upper Hammonds Plains Volunteer Fire Department *Upper Musquodoboit Volunteer Fire Department *Waverley Volunteer Fire Department *Wellington & Fletchers Lake Volunteer Fire Department *Westphal-Cole Harbour Fire Department Fire Stations Station 8 Relocation *On March 25, 2015, HRM Regional Council approved a motion to have staff initiate the process to relocate Station 8 to the area between the Highway 102 and Highway 101 interchange. *On January 13, 2020 RFP No. 20-151 was issued for the Design Consultant Services for Halifax Regional Fire Headquarters Renovation and New Fire Station #8 to be located at 10 Symonds Road. Station 62 & Station 63 Consolidation *On February 7th, 2017 HRM Regional Council approved $4,000,000 in the 2017/18, 2018/19 Capital Budgets for land acquisition & station build to consolidate Station 62 and Station 63 in Williamswood. *On October 31, 2017 Regional Council approved the purchase of land on Old Sambro Road in Williamswood. The address of the new station will be 2417 Old Sambro Road. *Construction of the new Station 62 is scheduled to begin in October 2019 with a completion date of Fall 2020. *Tender No. 19-173 for the Mass Earthworks of the site has been awarded to Brycon Construction and work is scheduled to commence on October 21, 2019 through March 27, 2020. *RFP No. 19-156 for the Design-Build Fire Station #62 Williamswood was awarded to Bird Construction Group at a cost of $4,551,041 on January 14, 2020. Department Profile Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service (HRFE) is staffed with career and volunteer personnel, with an approximate total of 1000 personnel. HRFE has one (1) Fire Chief, three (3) Deputy Chiefs, three (3) Assistant Chiefs, eleven (11) District Chiefs, and four (4) Division Chiefs. The service consists of a total of 51 stations, 489 career firefighters and civilian employees, over 600 volunteer firefighters, and is divided into 2 primary divisions: *"Core" - Serving HRM's urban core, this division comprises 18 twenty-four hour stations, 10 all career stations, and 8 composite stations with additional volunteer staff. Communities and neighbourhoods are covered by this division in Halifax, Dartmouth, Bedford, Eastern Passage, Westphal, Cole Harbour and Lower Sackville. *"Rural" - Serving HRM's large rural area in the eastern and western parts of Halifax County, this division is primarily volunteer, supported by composite day staff stations. It comprises 30 fire departments with 33 stations (24 all volunteer, 9 composite), 95 trucks, 500 volunteer and 38 career firefighters organized into 4 zones. In addition to regular urban and rural firefighting services, HRFE also provides Technical Rescue, Water and Ice Rescue, Hazardous Materials, and Medical First Responder services. Under the currently suspended Federal USAR Task Force program, HRFE had been designated as CAN TF-5, one of 5 USAR teams from across Canada. HRFE is also equipped and trained for CBRN response. Staffing Model *24 hour career staffing: Stations 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 11, 12, 14, 15 & 18 *Composite with 24 hour career staffing: Stations 4, 8, 9, 10, 13, 16, 17, 45 & 58 *Composite with 10.5 hour career staffing (M-F): Stations 23, 24, 28, 38, 50, 54, 56, 60, 63 & 65 *Volunteer staffing: Stations 19, 20, 21, 22, 25, 26, 29, 30, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 47, 48, 52 & 55 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. The number in brackets is the shop number. The first two digits of the shop number represent the year of the truck, while the digits after the dash refer to the fleet number and designation. The letters are coded as follows: *A = Antique *B = Boat *E = Engine *L = Ladder *P = Platform *Q = Quint *R = Rescue *S = Support *T = Tanker *TR = Trailer *TS = Tactical Support *U = Utility *V = Van 'District 1' 'Fire Station 50' - 2050 Hammonds Plains Road, Hammonds Plains Built 1991 *'Engine 50' (14-559E) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) (Ex-E17) *'Tanker 50' (11-502T) - 2011 International 7500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1380) (Ex-T58) *'Rescue 50' (04-346R) - 2004 Ford F-350 *'Platoon Captain Rural' (12-533U) - 2012 Jeep Liberty 'Fire Station 52' - 2101 Prospect Road, Hatchet Lake Built 1966 *'Engine 52' (99-268E) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior (1050/900/40F) (SN#SE 1907) (Ex-E54) *'Tanker 52' (06-374T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) (SN#SE 3659) *'Rescue 52' (05-364R) - 2005 GMC C5500 / Reading Truck Body (Ex-B65) 'Fire Station 54' - 3610 Prospect Road, Shad Bay Built 1991 *'Engine 54' (12-543E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Tanker 54' (07-436T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) 'Fire Station 55' - 11229 Peggy’s Cove Road, Seabright *'Engine 55' (97-108E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/500/25A) (SN#SE 1837) (Ex-E2) *'Tanker 55' (06-378T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1750/1500) *'Rescue 55' (08-422R) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body (Ex-R16) 'Fire Station 56' - 8579 St. Margarets Bay Road, Black Point *'Engine 56' (10-505E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Tanker 56' (04-338T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3224) *'Rescue 56' (12-540R) - 2012 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Platoon Captain 1 East' (07-393U) - 2007 Ford Ranger 'Fire Station 60' - 40 Latter Pond Lane, Herring Cove Built 2011 *'Engine 60' (07-402E) - 2007 E-One Typhoon (1750/800/20F) (Ex-E8) *'Tanker 60' (02-297T) - 2002 Freightliner FL 106 / Carl Thibault (1050/1500) *'Rescue 60' (04-333R) - 2004 Ford F-350 *'Utility 60' (09-482U) - 2009 Ford F-350 'Fire Station 62' - 2417 Old Sambro Road, Williamswood Scheduled opening Fall 2020 'Fire Station 63' - 160 West Pennant Road, Sambro *'Engine 63' (12-544E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) (Ex-E62) *'Tanker 63' (07-431T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) (Ex-T62) *'Utility 63' (00-272R) - 2000 GMC Sierra 3500 (Ex-U62, R43, R42) 'Fire Station 65' - 17 Scholars Road, Upper Tantallon Built 2011 *'Engine 65' (10-507E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) (Ex-E14) *'Tanker 65' (07-430T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) (Ex-T59) *'Utility 65' (17-579U) - 2017 Dodge Ram 3500 Heavy Duty *'Off Highway Vehicle 65' (01-281U) - 2001 Polaris Ranger 6x6 (Ex-OHV56) *'District Chief 1' (13-548U) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor utility 'District 2' 'Fire Station 2' - 5988 University Avenue, Halifax Built 1908 *'Engine 2' (11-528E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) 'Fire Station 3' - 5663 West Street, Halifax *'Engine 3' (18-587E) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750) (SN#2745-50) *'Aerial 3' (09-498P) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/114' Bronto platform) *'Rescue 3' (97-98R) - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Metalfab *'Trench Truck' (03-317U) - 2003 Ford F-450 / Reading Truck Body (with 2000 lb. mini-crane) *'Trench Trailer' (02-294TR) - 2002 HMD *'District Chief 2' (13-554U) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor utility *'Engine 1' (Funeral / Parade Unit) (76-11A) - 1976 Imperial / Pierreville (1750/500) (SN#635) 'Fire Station 4' - 5830 Duffus Street, Halifax Built 1976 *'Engine 4' (11-530E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) *'Engine 4A' (97-110E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1500/500/25A) (SN#SE 1836) (Ex-E14) 'Fire Station 5' - 7090 Bayers Road, Halifax Built 1957 *'Quint 5' (18-583Q) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/400/75' HSL rear-mount) (SN#30925-02) (Ex-Q17, ex-Q8) *'Decon 5' (07-419U) - 2007 GMC 5500 / Dynamic Truck Bodies (Ex-Logistics Air Supply) 'Fire Station 6' - 245 Herring Cove Road, Halifax *'Engine 6' (14-561E) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Utility 6 '(07-404R) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Bodies (Ex-USAR) *'Rescue Boat 6' (03-460B) - 2003 Zodiac MF2C Futura 'Fire Station 7' - 45 Knightsridge Drive, Halifax *'Quint 7' (18-581Q) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/400/75' HSL rear-mount) (SN#30925-03) *'Engine 7B' (92-76E) - 1992 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/600) (Ex-E4B, E10A, E11) 'Fire Station 8' - 15 Convoy Run, Bedford Built 1997 *'Engine 8' (11-531E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (Ex-E8A) *'Engine 8A' (04-353E) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (1750/700) (Ex-E9, ex-E15) *'Command Unit Tractor' (05-367S) - 2005 Sterling L8500 *'Command Unit Trailer' (05-366TR) - 2005 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 58' - 26 Myra Road, Timberlea *'Engine 58' (12-545E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Tanker 58' (02-306T) - 2002 Freightliner FL 112 / American LaFrance (1750/1800/100F) (Ex-T50) *'Tactical 58' (09-469TS) - 2009 GMC C5500 / Dynamic Truck Bodies (Ex-Tact 65, Tact 59) 'District 3' 'Fire Station 9' - 1 Metropolitan Boulevard, Lower Sackville *'Quint 9' (18-582Q) - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/400/75' HSL rear-mount) (SN#30925-01) *'Engine 9A' (06-390E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3669) *'Utility 9' (12-537R) - 2012 Ford F-350 *'Rescue Boat 9' 'Fire Station 10' - 1156 Sackville Drive, Middle Sackville *'Tanker 10' (18-593T) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/1000) *'Engine 10A' (06-387E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3513) (Ex-E8) 'Fire Station 11' - 479 Patton Road, Upper Sackville *'Tanker 11' (10-501T) - 2010 International 7500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1380) (Ex-T40) 'Fire Station 12' - 45 Highfield Park Drive, Dartmouth Built 2004 *'Engine 12' (18-588E) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750) (SN#2745-50) *'Aerial 12' (14-557P) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#26852) (Ex-A3) *'Tactical 12' (09-488TS) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II 'Fire Station 13' - 86 King Street, Dartmouth *'Quint 13' (14-562Q) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#27344) *'Engine 13A' (06-391E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3656) (Ex-E20, E65, E59) *'Utility 13' (03-328U) - 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 *'Rescue Boat 13' (01-455B) - 2001 Bombardier RIB *'District Chief 3' (13-551U) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor utility *'Platoon Captain Core' (13-553U) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor utility *'Fire Investigation Unit 1' (06-379U) - 2006 GMC C5500 / Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 14' - 1 Second Street, Dartmouth *'Engine 14' (14-560E) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Utility 14' (99-266U) - 1999 Ford F-250 (Ex-U17, R58) *'Rescue Boat 14' 'Fire Station 15' - 331 Pleasant Street, Dartmouth *'Engine 15' (10-509E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/500) (SN#23118) 'Fire Station 16' - 1807 Caldwell Road, Eastern Passage *'Tanker 16' (02-303T) - 2002 Freightliner FL 112 / American LaFrance (1750/1800/200F) (SN#3521) (Ex-E16) *'Engine 16A' (06-398E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3652) *'Utility 16' (03-312U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 (Ex-U50) *'Parade' (60-06A) - 1960 Chevrolet Viking / Marsh pumper (500/250) (SN#M1050) *'Parade' (29-03A) - 1929 Chevrolet / Casket Bed 'Fire Station 17' - 1150 Cole Harbour Road, Cole Harbour Built 1987 *'Engine 17' (17-586E) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1250/625) *'Engine 17A' (06-397E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3653) (Ex-E4A, E18A) *'Tanker 17' (02-298T) - 2002 Freightliner FL 106 / Carl Thibault (400/1500) (Ex-T20) *'Rehab Unit Tractor' (04-347S) - 2004 Sterling L8500 *'Rehab Unit Trailer' (04-351TR) - 2004 Drake Truck Bodies 'Fire Station 18' - 690 Highway 7, Westphal *'Tanker 18' (18-594T) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/1000) 'Fire Station 45' - 1359 Fall River Road, Fall River Built 2008 *'Engine 45' (10-508E) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (1250/750) *'Quint 45' (08-439Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/400/75' rear mount) (Ex-Q7) *'Tanker 45' (07-443T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) *'Rescue 45' (08-425R) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Rescue Boat 45' (14-567B) - 2014 *'District Chief 4' (19-599U) - 2019 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor utility 'District 4' 'Fire Station 35' - 39 Corbett Road, Cooks Brook *'Tanker 35' (04-341T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3227) (Ex-T39) *'Rescue 35' (08-424R) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body 'Fire Station 36' - 4413 Highway 357, Meaghers Grant *'Tanker 36' (06-385T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1050/2500) *'Rescue 36' (98-259U) - 1998 Ford F-250 (Ex-R56) 'Fire Station 38' - 36 Glenmore Road, Middle Musquodoboit Built 1963 *'Engine 38' (08-445E) - 2008 Pierce Contender (1250/850) (SN#2034?) *'Tanker 38' (02-300T) - 2002 Freightliner FL 112 / Carl Thibault (840/2500) *'Rescue 38' (07-401R) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body (Ex-R39) *'Tactical 38' (05-357TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 *'Utility 38' *'Rescue Boat 38' (07-440B) - 2007 Zodiac Future MKII 'Fire Station 39' - 14 Highway 336, Upper Musquodoboit *'Engine 39' (99-269E) - 1999 International 4900 / Fort Garry (1250/1000) (Ex-E55B) *'Tanker 39' (06-376T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) *'Rescue 39' (08-428R) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body (Ex-R38) *'Off Highway Vehicle 39' (06-383U) - 2006 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station 40' - 36 Logan Road, Dutch Settlement Built 2011 *'Engine 40' (06-394E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (1750/750/30F) (SN#SE 3654) *'Tanker 40' (06-375T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) (Ex-T11) *'Utility 40' (08-434U) - 2008 Ford F-350 (Ex-U26) *'Platoon Captain 4 East' 'Fire Station 41' - 2433 Highway 2, Waverley Built 1960 *'Engine 41' (12-542E) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/750) *'Tanker 41' (06-386T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3658) *'Rescue 41' (08-423R) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Utility 41' 'Fire Station 42' - 4132 Highway 2, Wellington *'Tanker 42' (13-541T) - 2013 International 7600 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2609) (Ex-T17) *'Rescue 42' (11-516R) - 2011 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Brush 42' (11-514U) - 2011 Ford F-350 *'Rescue Boat 42' (05-462B) 'Fire Station 43' - 22 Lakeside Drive, Grand Lake *'Tanker 43' (06-381T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) *'Rescue 43' (02-289U) - 2002 Ford F-350 (Ex-R47, R45) 'Fire Station 47' - 2040 Old Guysborough Road, Goffs *'Engine 47' (09-474E) - 2009 Pierce Contender (1250/850) (Ex-E45) *'Rescue 47' (07-405R) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body (Ex-R40) 'Fire Station 48' - 1581 Beaver Bank Road, Beaver Bank Built 2013 *'Engine 48' (08-446E) - 2008 Pierce Contender (1250/850) (SN#2034?) *'Tanker 48' (07-395T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3676) *'Rescue 48' (07-406R) - 2007 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Tactical 48' (12-532TS) - 2012 International 4300 / Dynamic Truck Bodies (Ex-Tact 45) 'District 5' 'Fire Station 19' - 2385 Crowell Road, Lawrencetown Built 1991 *'Tanker 19' (06-380T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) *'Rescue 19' (11-520R) - 2011 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Off Highway Vehicle 19' (02-301U) - 2002 Polaris Ranger 6x6 'Fire Station 20' - 2931 Lawrencetown Road, Lawrencetown Built 1982 *'Engine 20' (97-109E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE 1838) (Ex-E13A, E3) *'Tanker 20' (07-421T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) (SN#2308) (Ex-T17, T51) *'Rescue 20' (03-321R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 'Fire Station 21' - 3035 Highway 7, Lake Echo *'Engine 21' (08-444E) - 2008 Pierce Contender (1250/850) (SN#2034?) *'Tanker 21' (07-420T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) *'Utility 21' 'Fire Station 22' - 8 Cain Street, North Preston *'Tanker 22' (07-435T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1400) *'Rescue 22' (03-324R) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 (Ex-R21) 'Fire Station 23' - 5543 Highway 7, Head of Chezzetcook *'Engine 23 '(03-331E) 2003 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1750/750/25F) (SN#SE 3066) (Ex-E17) *'Tanker 23' (06-377T) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior (840/2500) (Ex-T17) *'Rescue 23' (07-396R) - 2007 Ford F-350 *'Rescue Boat 23' 'Fire Station 24' - 32 Riverside Avenue, Musquodobit Harbour *'Engine 24' (08-447E) - 2008 Pierce Contender (1250/850) (SN#2034?) *'Tanker 24' (99-267T) - 1999 Volvo WX64 / Superior (1050/2300) (SN#SE 1956) *'Tactical 24' (05-365TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 (Ex-Tact 21) *'Platoon Captain 5 West' (10-496V) - 2010 Ford E350 'Fire Station 25' - 1765 Ostrea Lake Road, Ostrea Lake *'Tanker 25' (04-336T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3140) *'Utility 25' (00-273U) - 2000 GMC 3500 (Ex-U44) 'Fire Station 26' - 51 Old Trunk Road, Oyster Pond *'Engine 26' (02-316E) - 2002 Freightliner FL 106 / Carl Thibault (1500/750/20A) *'Tanker 26' (06-388T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3657) *'Rescue 26' (11-504R) - 2010 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Rescue Boat 26' (06-459B) - 2006 Zodiac *'Utility 26' 'Fire Station 28' - 22835 Highway 7, Sheet Harbour *'Engine 28' (03-332E) - 2003 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1750/750/25F) (SN#SE 3067) (Ex-E6) *'Tanker 28' (04-344T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3231) *'Tactical 28' (04-348TS) - 2004 GMC C5500 / Dynamic Truck Bodies (Ex-Tact 34) *'Utility 28 '(09-480U) - 2009 Ford F-350 *'District Chief 5 '(11-521U) - 2011 GMC Yukon 'Fire Station 29' - 28971 Highway 7, Moser River *'Engine 29' (06-399E) - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 / Superior (1750/600/30F) (SN#SE 3655) (Ex-E58) *'Tanker 29' (04-345T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN# SE 3230) 'Fire Station 30' - 17559 Highway 7, Tangier Built 1988 *'Engine 30' (02-318E) - 2002 Freightliner FL 106 / Carl Thibault (1050/800) (Ex-E48) *'Tanker 30' (04-343T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3229) (Ex-T31) *'Rescue 30' (08-427R) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body 'Fire Station 31' - 15750 Highway 7, East Ship Harbour * Utility 31 (03-320U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 (Ex-U30) *'Off Highway Vehicle 31' (11-523U) - 2011 Kubota RTV1140 (Ex-OHV30) 'Fire Station 33' - 26291 Highway 7, West Quoddy *'Tanker 33' (04-342T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 3228) *'Rescue 33' (08-426R) - 2008 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body *'Platoon Captain 5 East' 'Fire Station 34' - 22 Powers Road, Mushaboom 'Spare Apparatus' *(17-585E) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star pumper (1250/625) *(14-558Q) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT quint (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#26851) (Ex-Q5) *(13-552U) - 2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor utility (Ex-DC4) *(12-539U) - 2012 Ford F-350 *(11-529E) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) (Ex-E3) *(09-475E) - 2009 Pierce Contender pumper (1250/850) (SN#21309) (Ex-E62, E63) *(07-417Q) - 2007 Pierce Dash quint (1750/500/75' rear mount) (SN#19430) (Ex-Q12) *(05-361U) - 2005 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body utility (Ex-R53, R58) *(04-339T) - 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior tanker (840/1400) (SN#SE 3225) (Ex-T60A, T63) *(02-305L) - 2002 American LaFrance Eagle aerial (1750/-/110' rear mount) (Ex-A12, A3, A1) *(02-296T) - 2002 Freightliner FL 106 / Carl Thibault tanker (400/1500) *(02-295T) - 2002 Freightliner FL 106 / Carl Thibault tanker (400/1500) *(02-280U) - 2002 GMC Sierra 1500 utility *(01-144Q) - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle quint (1750/400/75' rear mount) (Ex-Q13) *(99-263E) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800) (Ex-E56) *(97-257R) - 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Metalfab tactical support (Ex-R52, Tact 52) *(97-02E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1500/500/25A) (SN#SE 1766) (Ex-E65, E4) *(97-01E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/500) (SN#SE 1767) (Ex-E65A, E58A, E9, E7) *(95-252E) - 1995 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab pumper (1250/800/5F) (Ex-E17A, E65A, E41) *(94-242E) - 1994 Spartan Diamond / Superior pumper (1050/1000/10A) (SN#SE 1329) (Ex-E60) *(94-89E) - 1994 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pumper (1250/600/8A/10B) (Ex-E62, E24, E16A, E16) *(93-237E) - 1993 Spartan Metro Star / Superior pumper (1050/800) (SN#SE 1341) (Ex-E54, E52) 'Training Division Apparatus' *10-506E - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1250/750) *00-270T - 2000 International 4900 / Fort Garry tanker (1050/1400) (Ex-T40, T59) *99-265E - 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900/30F) (Ex-E34, E62) *08-USAR-01 - 2008 USAR trailer *09-470TR - 2009 Maple Leaf Homes trailer *10-500TR - 2010 Pro Safe Fire Training Systems (Mobile Training Unit) *11-503TR - 2011 Strick 53' Furniture Trailer (Mobile SCBA Confidence Trailer) Logistics Division Apparatus * 12-538U - 2012 Ford F-350 * 11-517R - 2011 Ford F-350 / Reading Truck Body * 10-496V - 2010 Ford E-350 'Assignment Unknown' *(12-536TR) 2012 Gator Made trailer *(10-499TR) 2010 Transcraft trailer *(10-511TR) 2010 Downeaster trailer *(09-481U) 2009 Ford F-350 *(09-458TR) 2009 Middlebury trailer *(07-416TR) 2007 Lonestar utility trailer *(06-370TR) 2006 Ezloader boat trailer *(06-384TR) 2006 utility trailer *(05-354TR) 2005 Vent boat trailer *(05-368TR) 2005 Haul utility trailer *(05-369TR) 2005 Nichols off-road rescue trailer *(05-362B) 2005 boat *(05-362TR) 2005 boat trailer *(05-358U) - 2005 Ford F-350 *(04-349TR) 2004 Haulmark hazmat trailer *(03-323U) 2003 GMC 2500 *(02-292TR) 2002 Karavan boat trailer *(02-293TR) 2002 HMD Ranger trailer *(00-130U) 2000 Ford F-250 utility *(99-290TR) 1999 HMD EMO radio trailer *(99-311TR) 1999 Maxi-Roule utility trailer *(98-261U) 1998 Ford F-250 utility *(98-260U) 1998 GMC 1500 utility *(95-245TR) 1995 Yacht Club boat trailer *(95-244TR) 1995 boat trailer *(94-88TR) 1994 boat trailer *(94-352T) 1994 HMD extinguisher trailer *(88-47TR) 1988 Ezloader boat trailer *(85-198TR) 1985 Shoreland boat trailer *Parade (55-05A) 1955 Chevrolet 1600 / Marsh front-mount pumper (420/?) *Parade (54-403A) 1954 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/75' mid-mount) *Parade (49-150A) 1949 Bickle-Seagrave aerial (SN#302814) *Parade (34-04A) 1934 Bickle pumper (SN#8011) 'In Shop being prepared' *'Mobile Command '(17-xxx) - 2017 Freightliner M2 / Tri-Star Industries Limited (still not in service as of 12 Sep 2019) https://twitter.com/HRMFireNews/status/1172111178681790464 'Tenders' Open Tenders Closed Tenders Tender ID: HRM-20-102 :Description: Request for Quotation - Supply and Deliver (2) Towable Generator Units :Posted: January 30, 2020 :Closing Date: February 13, 2020 :Details: 'Minimum 60Hz-36kW commercial grade system with three selectable voltages (120/240v, 120/208v, 277/480v), HD diesel engine (minimum 66 HP), and a 300 litre fuel tank with a minimum 24 hour run time to be delivered to the HRFE HUSAR warehouse at 10 Symonds Rd., Bedford. Tender ID: HRM-20-100 :'Description: Request for Quotation - To Supply and Deliver One (1) Mid Mount, 100' Aerial Tower Apparatus with a five (5) section steel ladder, 2000 US GPM Waterous or Hale pump,and a 300 US gallon tank. :Posted: January 15, 2020 :Closing Date: February 14, 2020 :Details: 'Due to operational requirements this new unit is required as soon as possible. Because of that, manufactured 'stock' units which are within HRM acceptable deviation shall be considered. As a requirement of this solicitation the awarded supplier must deliver the apparatus to 196 Waverley Rd, Dartmouth, NS by May 31, 2020. Tender ID: HRM-20-151 :'Description: 'Design Consultant Services for Halifax Regional Fire Headquarters Renovation and New Fire Station #8 :'Posted: January 13, 2020 :Closing Date: February 5, 2020 :Details: Halifax Regional Fire & Emergency (HRFE) requires a major recapitalization of the former Canada Bread Company Limited distribution facility located at 10 Symonds Road to create a single facility to serve as their operational headquarters. The following HRFE divisions will be located at 10 Symonds Road; Headquarters/Administration, Logistics, and Fire Prevention. :In addition to the above listed HRFE divisions being located at this address Station No. 8 will also be relocated here from its current location at 15 Convoy Run. Canceled Tenders Tender ID: HRM-19-083 :Description: RFP - Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Fireboat :Cancelled: September 13, 2019 :Details: The RFP was issued July 26, 2019 to prospective proponents to submit proposals for the provision of a purpose built fireboat as per NFPA 1925 - Type IV vessel with 2 x 2250 GPM pumps. An inflatable boat approximately 8' - 10' in length with a 5 HP outboard motor is to be included. The total budget for this vessel delivered is $1,100,000 CAD. The deadline for submissions was September 20, 2019 with an anticipated execution of agreement of October 25, 2019. The RFP was cancelled in its entirety 13 Sep 2019. The RFP was subsequently re-opened as HRM-19-083R on 16 Oct 2019 with a closing date of 12 Nov 2019. Tender ID: HRM-19-083R :Description: RFP - Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Fireboat :Posted: October 16, 2019 :Closing Date: November 12, 2019 :Cancelled: November 25, 2019 Awarded Tenders Tender ID: HRM-19D350 :Description: Request for Quotation - Three (3) Pursuit Rated 1/2 Ton Pick-up Trucks (2 for Fire and 1 for Police) :Awarded: January 22, 2020 :Awarded Vendor: 'Fairley & Stevens Limited :'Awarded Amount: '$132,555.00 Tender ID: HRM-19D353 :'Description: Request for Quotation - Up to Seven (7) Mid-Size Pursuit Rated AWD SUV Units :Awarded: January 21, 2020 :Awarded Vendor: Dartmouth Motors :Awarded Amount: '$260,022.00 Tender ID: HRM-19-156 :'Description: Design-Build Fire Station #62- Williamswood :Awarded: January 14, 2020 :Awarded Vendor: 'Bird Construction Group :'Awarded Amount: $4,551,041.00 :Details: In January 2015, Fire Station No. 62 (Harrietsfield) was significantly damaged by fire and the building was deemed unsafe for use. The volunteer fire fighters were relocated to Fire Station No. 63 (Sambro) which was originally designed to accommodate two career staff and up to ten volunteers. Station No. 63 does not have adequate space to accommodate four daily career staff and approximate twenty-five volunteers which includes the displaced volunteer firefighters from Station No. 62. Also, Station No. 63 is poorly located in relation to the response area. :Halifax Regional Council approved the land acquisition and a new station build to consolidate Fire Station No. 62 and No. 63. Tender ID: HRM-19-102 :Description: To Supply and Deliver Four (4) Custom Rescue Pumpers :Awarded: September 24, 2019 :Awarded Vendor: Camion Carl Thibault :Awarded Amount: $2,791,140.00 :Details: The tender was issued for the supply and delivery of (4) Custom Rescue Pumpers with 1250 GPM pumps and 750 gallon tanks closed August 1, 2019. Retired Apparatus :(09-493U) 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 :(09-492U) 2009 Kubota RTV 1140 :(08-477B) 2008 Zodiac (Written off after fire in the training tower at Station 58) :(04-340E) 2004 Sterling L8500 / Superior pumper (840/1400) (SN#SE 3226) (Written off after rollover accident - 2007) :(03-329R) 2003 Ford E-550 / Tristar (Ex-R55) :(03-319R) 2003 International 4400 / Metalfab heavy rescue (Ex-R28, R24) :(02-304T) 2002 Freightliner FL 112 / American LaFrance pumper/tanker (1750/1800/200F) (Ex-T10, E10) (Sold to Economy Fire Brigade) :(02-302T) 2002 Freightliner FL 112 / American LaFrance pumper/tanker (1750/1800/200F) (Ex-T18, E18) (Sold To Rawdon District Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :(01-275U) 2001 GMC Sierra 1500 utility (Ex-U62, U63) :(01-274U) 2001 Dodge Dakota utility :(01-143Q) 2001 American LaFrance Eagle quint (1750/400/75' rear mount) (Ex-Q9, Q5) :(99-264E) 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1945) (Ex-E23) :(98-115U) 1998 Ford F-250 utility :(97-258E) 1997 Freightliner FL 80 / Metalfab pumper (840/1000) (Ex-E25, E42, E44) :(96-256E) 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab pumper (1050/800/5F) (SN#M96-3944) (Ex-E17A, E42, E44, E45) :(96-253E) 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/?A/?B) (Ex-E59) :(95-251E) 1995 Freightliner FL 120SD / Fort Garry pumper (1250/1000/10A) :(95-249E) 1995 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab pumper (1050/1000) (SN#M95-1425) (now serving with the Westport Fire Department (Nova Scotia) :(95-248Q) 1995 Pierce Dash quint (1250/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#E9034) (Sold to Labrador City Fire Rescue) :(95-247E) 1995 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1435) :(95-246E) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1500/1000/40F) (SN#SE 1501) (Ex-E50) :(95-95TS) 1995 Freightliner FL 80 / Lantz Truck Body (Ex-Tactical 8, Tactical 2, Tactical 18) :(95-93P) 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech platform (1500/125/100' rear-mount) (sold to Company Two Fire Apparatus in PA, then resold to a dept in North Carolina) :(95-92E) 1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pumper (1050/8255/5A/5B) (Sold to Ingonish Fire Department) :(93-240E) 1993 Volvo FE42 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (Ex-E47) :(93-239R) 1993 GMC Sierra 2500 / Wilson's Truck Body rescue :(93-238TS) 1993 GMC TopKick / Bridgewater Metal heavy rescue :(93-236E) 1993 Volvo FE / Metalfab pumper (1050/1000) pumper (Ex-E29, E24) :(93-233U) 1993 Ford E-350 / Tristar rescue :(93-83E) 1993 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pumper (1050/500) (SN#M5602) (Ex-E17A, E2, E17) :(93-81E) 1993 Ford CF-8000 / Metalfab pumper (1050/500) :1993 Volvo FE42 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000/15F) (SN#M5108) :(92-231E) 1992 GMC TopKick / Fort Garry pumper (840/1000) :(92-230E) 1992 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry (1050/800) (Ex-E62, E58) :(92-229E) 1992 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pumper (625/1400) (sold to Kemptville and District Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :(92-228E) 1992 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1289) (Sold to Rawdon District Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :(92-227E) 1992 Ford F-800 / Metalfab pumper (1050/1000) (Ex-E61. E48A) :(92-77E) 1992 Ford CF-8000 / Metalfab pumper (1050/500) :(92-75E) 1992 E-One ? Hush pumper (1250/600) (SN#9743) :(92-73TS) 1992 Pemfab Royale / Bridgewater Metal heavy rescue (sold to Brighton & Barton Fire Department) :(91-226E) 1991 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/1000) (sold to Rawdon District Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :(91-225E) 1991 GMC TopKick / Metalfab pumper (1050/1000) :(90-219R) 1990 Ford Cargo 8000 / Tibotrac walk-in rescue (Ex-CBRN, R62) :(90-218T) 1990 White GMC WCS64 / Superior pumper/tanker (840/1500) (SN#SE1052) (Sold to Greenfield & District Fire Department) :(90-59Q) 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/500/75' rear-mount) :(90-58Q) 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/500/75' rear-mount) :(90-57Q) 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/500/75' rear-mount) :(90-221R) 1990 Ford F-Super Duty light rescue :(90-222R) 1990 Ford E-350 / Lantz walk-in rescue (Sold to Canso / Hazel Hill Fire Department) :(89-214T) 1989 Freightliner FL 112 / Phoenix pumper/tanker (1050/1500) :(89-213E) 1989 GMC 7000 / Superior pumper (840/800) (SN#SE 967) (Now serving the Quinan and District Fire Department) :(89-50E) 1989 E-One ? Hush pumper (1250/625/40F) (SN#6798) :(89-48P) 1989 Simon LTI / Duplex platform (-/-/85') :(88-208E) 1988 Ford F-800 pumper (Sold to Kemptville and District Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :(88-212E) 1988 Chevrolet tanker (port./1500) :(87-206E) 1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/1000) (SN#SE 788) (sold to Sherbrooke & Area Volunteer Fire Department) :(87-73Q) 1987 Pemfab S-932 / Thibault / 1994 NovaQuintech quint (1250/-/100' rear mount) (Ex-Q41, A41) :(87-39E) 1987 Chevrolet C70 / Lantz pumper (625/1200) (Now serving the Quinan and District Fire Department) :(87-204R) 1987 Chevrolet C70 tactical support (Ex-Tact 56) :(86-35E) 1986 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T86-152) :(85-33E) 1986 Ford C-8000 / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T86-103) (Sold to Greenfield & District Fire Department) :1986 Mack RS / Phoenix pumper (1050/500/200F) (Sold to Gore District Fire Department) :(85-197E) 1985 GMC / Metalfab pumper (625/1000) :(84-192E) 1984 Ford LN-800 / Pierreville pumper (840/1200) (SN#PFT-1378) :(82-187E) 1982 GMC / Pierce pumper (840/840) (Ex-Lake Harmony Fire Company) :(82-26E) 1982 Pemfab S93 / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) (sent to Nova Scotia Firefighters School) :(82-25E) 1982 Pemfab S93 / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) (sent to Nova Scotia Firefighters School) :(82-24E) 1982 Pemfab S93 / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) (rebuilt 1986 w/Pemfab 95 cab, due to 1985 MVC) :1982 Pemfab S93 / Pierreville pumper (1250/500) (rebuilt w/Pemfab 95 cab due to MVC, unknown year) :(81-182E) 1981 Ford F-800 / King pumper (840/1000) (SN#810033) :(81-185E) 1981 Chevrolet / King pumper (625/1200) :1981 Chevrolet / Thibault tanker (SN#T81-117) (Donated to Regional Fire Fighters Interpretation Centre of Nova Scotia) :(81-184E) 1981 GMC / Metalfab tanker (350/1000) :(79-19E) 1981 Ford L-9000 / Pierreville pumper (840/1000/40F) (SN#PFT-1118) :(80-178E) 1980 Ford / King pumper (840/800) (SN#800007) :1980 Ford L / King pumper (1500/500) (SN#800001) (sent to Nova Scotia Firefighters School) :1979 Ford L-8000 / Pierreville pumper (840/1000/40F) :(79-18E) 1979 Scot / Pierreville pumper (1050/1000) :(79-176E) 1979 International S / Metalfab pumper (625/1200) (Sold to Islands and District Fire Department) :(79-172E) 1979 International S1800 tanker (350/800) :(78-169E) 1978 GMC / King tanker (350/1500) (SN#78003) :(77-164E) 1977 Ford L tanker (250/3000) :(76-160E) 1976 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#76031) (sold to Woods Harbour Fire Department) :(74-155E) 1974 Chevrolet C65 / Sylrick Enterprises tanker (250/1000) (Ex-T63, T62, T20) Future Plans Station 2: Two person staffed aerial External Links *Halifax Fire & Emergency Services *Halifax Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 268) Station Map Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia Category:Nova Scotia departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating Dynamic Truck Bodies apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Pierreville apparatus Category:Nova Scotia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Tibotrac apparatus